


The prince and the artist

by BradleyTheCat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: M/M, becauseyaoigodssaidso, hugeinsidejoke, it'saboutpotentialdammit, it'snotaboutcanon, seriouslythoughIdon'tthinktheyhaveevenmet, thiswillsolveallofourshippingproblems!, whyamIevendoingthis?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradleyTheCat/pseuds/BradleyTheCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based on a really stupid inside joke between my best friend and me which eventually  evolved  into this pseudo prolog for a cliché fanfiction.<br/>I may or may not continue this if I am to be really bored during my holidays or something. If this is the case the Rating will probably go up and  I will add an Underage Archive Warning as well as a few more charakters and relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The prince and the artist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darling<3](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Darling%26lt%3B3).



"Are you sure that I'm the right person for this? "   
The idea of him being a model for an artpiece suddenly seemed really stupid as he was standing awkwardly in between several lightsources meant to accentiate every last detail of his well formed torso. Ali didn't quite know what to do with his hands or his legs or really just any part of his body. Maybe he should have asked Adrien for tips beforehand instead of embarassing himself in front of the boy who seemingly just now woke up from a long trance. With an encouraging smile on his face the Redhead abandoned his workplace for exactly the time it took to walk towards the shy boy and give him a light peck on the lips before imidiatly backing away. He still wasn't quite used to this sensation but kissing his lover in this situation just seemed like the right thing to do.   
"Just relax, okay? You're perfekt! ", he said not realising that his action just now only caused the other one to tense up even more.  
After returning to his assamlement of different pencils and rubbers the artist ' s expression drastically changed from a smile to a concentrated frown. With quick strokes he began to scribbel down something that vaguely resembles the general form of a human in the same stiff pose as the foreign prince in front of him. Nothing could distract this boy now that he is in the prozess of combining his two favourite things in the world: the art of drawing and his beloved prince Ali. In the back of his head was the thought of how funny it is that a simple scribbel of the heir to the throne of the Kowar is what actually got them together. Without this fairly simplistic scetch, that at this point probably has pencil smudges all over it, they wouldn't even have met.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you liked this even though it was really short. Like I said it is unclear whether or not I will continue this but the chances of it will go up with every comment I receive, even if they are just really graphically discribed death threats owo


End file.
